


Prison Break

by currybuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Complete, M/M, Prison, Prison Break AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybuzz/pseuds/currybuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on death row, and Sam's expended all legal resources. He goes to his last resort: He breaks Dean out of prison.</p><p> </p><p>*This is extremely fast paced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Break

"I'm not going to let this happen."

The statement only earned laughter from the inmate behind the glass.

"It's already happening. Sammy, you've tried for over a year now to get me out. You're the best lawyer in California, but it doesn't matter how determined you are. This set up is just too good, and the execution sentence was already passed."

Dean was smiling, but the reassurance didn't reach his eyes. He placed his hand against the glass, mouthing 'I'll miss you', before standing.

"Dean! Dean, wait! There are still things we can try, okay?" Sam shouted. "Dean!"

-  
Dean hadn't seen his little brother in eight months. It was better that way. It would be easier for Sam to let go when he was put to lethal injection in a few months. 

Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. He turned and watched the majority of the othe inmates through the wire fence. He and a few others were kept separate, deemed too dangerous to be integrated with the other prisoners. Their section of the yard was considerably smaller with only two benches on each side.

His eyes were drawn to an inmate headed toward the separating fence - mostly because of the bright orange suit indicating he was new. He couldn't see the face clearly until the prisoner was pressed up against the fence, one hand intwined with the wires.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Dean hissed.

"The fuck?" Dean said as he came near the fence. "Sammy, what the hell?"

Sam was grinning widely, leaning closer, "Hey, Dean."

"Don't 'hey' me, what the fuck are you doing here?" 

"I thought you'd be happier to see your little brother."

"Not here, never here, Sam! What did you do?"

"Shot up a bank." 

"Shot up - why?" 

"To go to prison."

Sam laughed at the expression on Dean's face. He couldn't stop smiling. He wiggled his fingers to get Dean's attention, and Dean hesitantly rose his hand to place it on top of Sam's.

"Sam... you're - you were my lawyer, you could have seen me-!"

"Not like you'd come."

"I would have if you would have told me that you'd go crazy, and send yourself to prison to see me!"

"Not really here to see you."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but closed it. He rose an eyebrow, giving Sam an incredulous look, waiting for an explanation. 

"I'm going to get you out, Dean," Sam whispered, "I'm not going to let you die. I won't. I won't let it happen."

-

"Who did this to you?" Dean demanded, knuckles white from his grip on the fence. He couldn't take his eyes off the bruises on his little brother's face.

"Doesn't matter," Sam didn't meet his eyes, "I'm bound to step on some feet while getting everything I need for the escape."

"Sam," Dean growled, "Tell me. I'll rip their fucking lungs out! They'll never touch you again!"

"I know you will! That's why I can't tell you!" 

Sam glanced at the guard across the yard before lowering his voice back down, "Dean, we need them. They provide an aspect we need."

"Fuck their aspect."

"Really?" Sam was smiling at him, pressing his forehead against the fence. "Fuck the plane that's going to get us far, far, away from here?"

Dean was silent, pushing his fingers through the wires, gently touching the cut on Sam's lip.

"I'll kill him after," Dean decided. Sam laughed.

-

When the night of the escape finally came, Dean felt sick. What if Sam was caught? His sentence would triple. He'd be stuck here; without Dean, no one to look after him. He'd be torn apart. His anxiety didn't have time to peek - Sam was right on time. He stood in his cell's doorway exactly at 1:15, and for the first time in two years, nothing separated them.

Dean had his arms wrapped tight around Sam before he could think. Sam returned the hug just as tightly, burying his head into Dean's neck. He swore he heard a sniffle.

"You guys are brothers, aren't you?" 

Dean looked at the British man, scoffing. Crowley. Of course he'd found out about their escape and weaseled his way in.

"They haven't seen each other in two years," Garth, Sam's roommate, whispered in defense. "Give 'em a moment."

"Moment's passed," Crowley said, "Let's move."

Sam released him, and they moved.

-

Dean didn't know how they managed it. His brother was a genius, though, and planned this for a year before getting himself locked up, so of course he had a back-up plan. The prison was on red-alert way before expected. A few of them got separated, and Crowley left them behind as he took off in his plan.

They hiked for a few days with Garth before they reached a cabin. A man came outside while they approached, drinking from a mug.

"Sam," he said. "I was hoping you wouldn't be using plan B."

"But you waited here, for us," Sam replied cautiously. "We got a small army looking for us."

"Sounds like hell," The man didn't seem to have expressions, "I can save you from hell."

"I was hoping so," Sam laughed. "Thank you, Cas."

Castiel had ended up being a captain of a cruise ship and smuggled them on. They were bound for the south, going to disappear off the ship around Louisiana or Texas and make their way to Mexico. Sam already had those contacts set up as well.

"How did you even mange to pull this off?" Dean said, opening a beer.

"I'm the smart one." Sam teased.

They sat in silence for over an hour, staring out to the ocean and the sky.

"Sam," Dean said, "Thank you."

"It's not going to be all peachy, you know. You can't ever talk to Lisa or Ben again. No contact, at all."

"I know that. It's not like she's talked to me after the trial, Sam. She wants to pretend I don't exist."

"She must know, somewhere in her head, that you're innocent. You wouldn't... murder innocent people."

Dean didn't comment, taking a sip of beer. "What about Jess?"

Sam looked away, flushed, "We broke up. Over a year ago."

"What?"

"She said I was too obsessed with you. Couldn't let you go."

"Well... you couldn't. Not complaining, though." Dean paused, felt the guilt deep in his gut. "Sorry, man. You wanted that whole apple pie life thing with her, I know."

Sam bumped his shoulder into Dean's, smiling, "It's fine... you're all I need, Dean. All I've ever needed."

Dean huffed, leaning back into Sam's shoulder as well, "Pretty sure that's too codependent for brothers."

"So?" Sam replied, eyes sparkling. "We can be whoever we want in Mexico. Brothers or..."

"Or?" Dean encouraged, eyes darting from Sam's eyes to his lips.

"Or whatever we want," Sam whispered. He pressed his lips against Dean's quickly, backing off instantly in case he needed to play it off as something it wasn't.

Dean stared at him, corner of his mouth quirking, "That was pathetic. Who taught you how to kiss?"

Sam huffed, going to respond, but Dean was kissing him instead.


End file.
